


Absolution

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One might say that becoming romantically involved with a Vulcan meant that <i>this</i> was the inevitable outcome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> For h/c bingo square: telepathic trauma
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. No infringement intended.

_LeonardLeonardLeonard_

Leonard cracks an eye, stretching out his legs as he tries to remember where he is. The room is dark, soft sheets tangle underneath him. He sees familiar tapestries on the walls and Leonard knows immediately that what happened wasn't a dream. The soreness inside him when he shifts reminds him of exactly what happened.

 _Spock_.

Not the Spock he's known for four years, no, but maybe who Spock really is, deep down. The true Vulcan buried inside that calm facade.

His body is as naked as Leonard's, skin hotter than should be possible. Spock's arms wrap around him possessively, curling tight around his torso, those long hands splayed wide on his abdomen. Leonard isn't sure how long Spock has been asleep. Time has no meaning inside the meld, and Spock's been able to stay awake longer, fucking him urgently and endlessly, anchoring those bonds deep inside their heads.

There have been little breaks like this one. Spock moves in his sleep, as if he can't find true rest, not until the fever is sated, but Leonard tries to get up nonetheless. He has his own needs to attend so he takes advantage of Spock's fitful rest and slides slowly off the bed.

Leonard's eyes glance at the door leading out into the corridor, knowing he can't leave, not until this is all finished. He stares at it but keeps walking toward the bathroom and the hot water. Too frightening to think of Spock outside like this. Just imagining what would happen if Spock went looking for him, _hunting_ him on board, if a crew member didn't understand the true situation... it would appear to be violent and terrifying, the way the fever gripped Spock.

Fuck, Leonard knew all about the situation and was still shocked by the ferocity of it all. He'd researched what little he could about the subject, curious. One might say that becoming romantically involved with a Vulcan meant that _this_ was the inevitable outcome, though Spock's unique physiology always made these sorts of general pronouncements problematic.

The hot water washes off some traces of what's happened thus far. Wiping his body down with a soft cloth, Leonard sees the bruises all over, hand prints and fingers pressed into his flesh. With any luck, they'll stay hidden under his clothing after this is all over. Jim will know they're there, probably. Jim knows where they are now and why they are here. Doing his best to keep it under wraps for his first officer and best friend.

 _...LeonardLeonard._ He hears it again, the soft voice, growling low in his head. Turning, he sees Spock there, just outside the shower, watching him with dark and ravenous eyes. Spock's chest rises and lowers with each deep breath - the perfect predator and stepping into the shower, Spock puts his mouth on Leonard's throat, biting him as he lifts him, pushing back against the shower.

The bond has been established, anchored deep inside Leonard already, so Spock's fingers on his face, pushing inside his head now isn't the intrusion it had been when this all began _-one day ago, two days? doesn't matter anymore_. It's almost welcome now, the stretching burn inside his body and the undulating waves of deep satisfaction filling his head. _LeonardLeonardLeonard **Mine** NowAlways_

Spock drags him back to the bed. He's wet, both of them soaking but that doesn't seem to matter. The bed is broken, tilted slightly off its platform. Stepping closer, Leonard wonders how he could have missed that, but everything that happened before is all sort of mashed together in his mind.

Arms are behind him, pushing him down. He can feel Spock's teeth grazing his skin and his cock nudging at his entrance. Reaching for the bottle of oil he'd found the day before, Leonard pours some into his hand and reaches back, stroking Spock twice before Spock pulls Leonard's hips up and slides inside again.

The physical is hurting, _aching_ , so sore, but he knows they're almost there, the bond being made. Settling deep inside him, Spock's fingers find his face and now he's inside his head and Leonard embraces it, wanting _this_ , letting go of all that he is as he's emptied and refilled, over and over, by Spock.


End file.
